Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles was a human pilot and Commander, known as a hero of the Rebel Alliance and New Republic. Biography Early life Wedge Antilles was born in 25 BBY, as the son of Jagged Antilles and his wife Zena, who owned a fueling depot in the Gus Treta Inner-System Market Station over Corellia. He had two sisters, Cate, and Syala, the latter of which lived estranged from her family who in turn spoke very little about her, but Wedge remained fond of his sister. He lived untouched by the Galactic Empire and the dissent rising against it. Simpler concerns occupied his mind, such as his dream of living in Coronet City, the glittering capital of Corellia. He had maps of the city projected onto the walls of his bedroom, and he longed to contribute to those maps himself by becoming an architect and building great structures. At the same time, he was fascinated by space, and daydreamed of naval adventures. Antilles split his time between a farm school located in Corellia's northern hemisphere and his parents' fueling station on the Gus Treta station. At farm school, he received training in rural tasks along with his education. He learned to ride thaks and slopewings, and from them herded nerfs and naugas. The other half of the year, Antilles traded pastoral pursuits for immersion in the world of spacegoing technology. Even as a child, he flew tugs and shuttles in busy Corellian space. He worked as a mechanic as well and developed a great proficiency in repair as well as piloting. Personality and traits Wedge Antilles was a male Human who had fair skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. As an adult, he stood 1.7 meters tall and massed seventy-seven kilograms. As a child, he killed the pirates responsible for his parents' deaths, and afterward felt that he had been immediately thrust into maturity and could no longer be shocked by anything. He did not become a cynic, however; Antilles was an optimist. He was known for his sense of humor, though he remained a serious man inside the cockpit. Antilles projected a strong presence in the Force, reflective of vitality and a focused mind.Star Wars: Dark Journey'' He pursued justice, not glory. Antilles was highly confident in his own abilities as a pilot and general. He could be condescending and harsh to individuals he disliked. He bristled at those he genuinely despised and was openly hostile even to as powerful an individual as Sal Solo, refusing to play to the man's ego. After a long and distinguished career, he was annoyed when his judgment or accomplishments were called into question. Though he had this touch of vanity, taking pride in his skills, he was generally able to control his ego, remaining humble. He was uncomfortable with adulation, instead preferring to do his job protecting others, and was comfortable in his role as second-in-command of Rogue Squadron. Though a hero of great stature to those in the Rebel Alliance and New Republic, Antilles remained approachable and friendly to those around him, which only made him more popular. As a young pilot, Antilles's interests lay in sabacc and Corellian ale, through which mediums he formed fast friendships with many of his compatriots, including Wes Janson. Tycho Celchu was one of the closest of these friends and Antilles considered him like a brother. Through his close work with them, the famed Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Lando Calrissian soon became part of his circle of very close friends as well. Antilles was fiercely loyal to his friends, believing in them and willing to gamble his career to support them in doing what he thought to be the right thing. Family was of paramount importance to Antilles, and he was intensely loyal to his wife and daughters, relishing time spent with them. Once there was peace and his sense of duty no longer required him to serve in the military, Antilles eagerly sought retirement so he could spend more time with his family, though when war returned, he again felt compelled to serve. Even into their adulthood, he maintained a close and affectionate relationship with his daughters. Antilles expected his children to behave maturely, training them to express themselves clearly and think logically. As they grew, he demanded that they earn money for their educations themselves. Though he contributed four times what each saved in her education fund, his daughters would get nothing unless they worked for it. A protective father, he insisted his daughters always carry a pair of blaster pistols as soon as they were old enough to begin dating. Antilles hated politics, especially the politicization of military and private matters. He was skeptical of politicians, seeing them generally as opportunists who pursued their own ends instead of the public good. He strongly disliked military bureaucracy as well and was uninterested in playing politics, having no ambitions for advancement. Despite his dislike of politics, Antilles could be an adept analyst of political considerations, especially those regarding the military, and as a general he developed his own skill in that arena, though the process remained distasteful to him. Appearances *Star Wars: A New Hope *Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Pilots Category:Smugglers Category:Diplomats Category:Farmers Category:Rogue Leaders Category:New Republic Defense Fleet admirals Category:New Republic Army generals Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps generals Category:Mechanics Category:Alliance Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Antilles family